


my favorite part (of this time of year).

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [70]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe – No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Chefs, Christmas Cookies, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Holidays, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When it's cold outsideYou're the only thing that keeps me warmBeen away for a whileBut soon I'll meet you under the mistletoeYou are my favorite partOf this time of yearEven snow can't keep us apartLet's stick together and spread some cheeror:  Charles is a chef, and he's in the kitchen baking cookies when Erik comes home frustrated after a long meeting with his editor.  Erik needs to work off the frustration and Charles lets him take control.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202509
Kudos: 29
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	my favorite part (of this time of year).

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> Day 4 of my December writing challenge. Today's prompt comes from someone on Tumblr, but I unfortunately cannot tell you who. I had this all written down but I lost that word doc in a computer crash and my attempts to find who authored all of the prompts were only partially successful. This is one of the prompts I couldn't find the author of, so if this is your prompt, please let me know so I can credit you! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 4 prompt: “I’m not telling you to stop. Just let me turn off the oven first.”  
> Day 4 title song: My Favorite Part (Of This Time of Year) by Dude York

There were perks to being a world-class chef. Charles could open restaurants all over the place and people would go to them just because of his name being attached, and hearing every good review of the food he's dreamed up for that restaurant made Charles smile. Michelin stars were nice, and every time Charles heard that one of the restaurants had received one, he felt insanely proud. He had his own show on the Food Network, showing people all over the place how they could make insanely good dishes in their own homes with a little bit of work and just a few ingredients. The show was extremely popular and it spawned several cookbooks and his own line of cookery, both for the high-end user and for those who needed something at a much lower price. He was actively involved in charities, spent time going to wherever the latest disaster had been to cook for those who had been affected, and spent Thanksgiving at the city's largest homeless shelter, cooking for those who needed it the most.

But Charles will always, always, always say that the best perk is the celebrity cooking contests to win money for the charity of his choice because one of those cooking contests was how he met Erik.

Erik was the judge for one of the contests that Charles participated in, being the food critic for one of the local newspapers, and he'd chosen Charles's shrimp carbonara as the winner. Charles had approached him after the entire thing was over to thank him because it meant a lot to be able to donate that money to a charity he knew really needed it, and that conversation turned into drinks right after they left the contest. Those drinks had turned into a date, and those dates had turned into a relationship, and now it was four years later and Charles was standing in the apartment they shared, ready to celebrate Christmas and the fourth night of Hanukkah with Erik as soon as he got home. 

Erik had been called into work early that morning, and even though it was now late afternoon, Charles wasn't too concerned. All that it meant was that Erik was clashing with his editor again, but at some point, they would reach a resolution because it was Christmas Eve and they both wanted to be at home. So, to pass the time, Charles was trying out recipes for the perfect Christmas cookie. 

And he was failing miserably.

The mint peanut butter cookies were a disaster.

The oatmeal candy cane cookies were a mess.

There was really nothing to say about the mint chocolate banana cookies except fuck.

When those turned out as badly as they did, Charles decided to go for the one that he knew Erik would like. Red velvet candy cane cookies.

His phone started ringing as he was mixing the ingredients together and Charles just ignored it. It wasn't Erik's ringtone, and the only person he wanted to talk to that day was Erik. If there was a problem with something, which he was sure was what someone was calling about, they could leave a fucking message and he would deal with it after New Year's Day. Charles had said he was taking the last two weeks of December off, and he fucking meant that.

The first batch of cookies went in the oven right before Charles heard the front door open. He heard Erik moving around in the entryway, knew he was taking off his coat and boots before he walked through the rest of the apartment, and he concentrated on mixing the next batch of cookies together. He was just pouring the batter into small bunches to bake when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, a kiss pressed just behind his ear. “Mmm, hello, darling.”

“What are you making now?” Erik asked, nuzzling Charles's neck. 

“Something you will like.”

“Everything you cook is something I like,” Erik murmured, pressing kisses along Charles's skin. “So can you elaborate?”

“No,” Charles murmured, forgetting about what he was doing and turning around in Erik's embrace, catching his lips in a deep kiss. “You were gone for a very long time.”

“It took some real convincing to get Hank to understand what we need to do,” Erik said, shaking his head. “He seemed to have it in his head that I said the food at Hellfire was terrible because Sebastian is a competitor of yours.”

“Oh, Hank, that's ridiculous,” Charles said, shaking his head. “I don't know why our relationship suddenly means you can't like the food at restaurants owned by people Hank sees as a competitor of mine. The nearest restaurant to his location has a drastically different menu than Hellfire does.”

“I finally got him to understand that. And then I had to tell him that it doesn't matter that he's Sebastian fucking Shaw, we have to post my critique anyway. The food there is terrible. People need to know that. That's what my job is.”

“Is it going in the paper then?”

Erik nodded. “The twenty-seventh.”

“Good,” Charles said, sighing when Erik's hands slid underneath his shirt. “Erik.”

Erik attached his lips to Charles's throat, pulling at his shirt so he had access to his collarbone. “I need this, love. Don't deny me this.”

Charles gasped as Erik nipped at his collarbone, leaning back against the counter and nearly knocking the mixer over. “Erik.”

“Charles,” Erik said, lifting Charles's shirt until he could take it completely off. “You know you want this.”

“I’m not telling you to stop. Just let me turn off the oven first.”

Erik pulled back with a smile. “You didn't tell me it was already in the oven.”

“It's okay,” Charles murmured, moving away from Erik's embrace and heading towards the oven. “I'll just remake them. But you really are going to like them.”

“I can't wait,” Erik said, grinning when Charles took his hand and led him from the kitchen. “I like this Christmas Eve tradition of ours.”

Charles laughed. “What? Fucking so much that we fall asleep and wake up on Christmas morning?”

“Mmm, I'm not opposed to fucking that much right now,” Erik said. “But I was just referring to the fact that we fuck on this day underneath your tree.”

Charles felt a shiver go down his spine. “That's for later. We always do that right after we put the presents out.”

“Oh, alright,” Erik said as they entered their bedroom. 

Charles closed the distance between them and kissed Erik hungrily, hands going to Erik's belt and quickly undoing it. Erik ran his hands all over Charles's naked back as Charles fumbled around with the button and zipper, and then he shoved Erik's pants and boxers down far enough that Charles could wrap his hand around Erik's cock. Erik shuddered as Charles began to run his hand up and down the shaft, and Charles kissed him hungrily before dropping to his knees. Erik's hands came up to tangle in Charles's hair as he felt Charles lick at the head of his dick. “Fuck.”

“Mmm, we'll get to that,” Charles said, making sure that the clothes were out of the way before wrapping his lips around the head, tonguing the slit and making Erik groan loudly. 

He sucked gently as he began to bob his head, taking more of Erik's cock into his mouth with every stroke until he was taking Erik all the way. Erik's hands tightened in Charles's hair and guided him up and down, fully concentrating on the wet heat that was around his dick. “Fuck, oh motherfucking fuck, you have such a filthy mouth.”

Charles pulled back and reached out to play with Erik's balls as he looked up at him. “I must be doing something wrong if you're still talking.”

“The fuck you are,” Erik said, shaking his head. “But you've got to stop now or I'm not going to be able to fuck you for a while.”

Charles leaned forward and licked the head one more time before reaching for Erik's pants and shoving them down to his feet. Erik kicked out of them as Charles stood and undid his own pants, and as soon as they both were naked, Erik pressed Charles down onto the bed and trailed kisses down his chest. “Have you been a good boy this year, Charles?”

“Fuck,” Charles murmured. “Don't fucking do this to me.”

Erik pulled back with a grin. “I'll do what I want. I'm the one in charge here.”

Charles felt a shudder go down his spine when he realized what kind of mood Erik was in. “I'm sorry, Mr. Lehnsherr. You can do whatever you want. I'll be a good boy.”

Erik felt himself harden even more, and he hadn't realized that had been possible. He reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube, sitting back on his knees. “Put your hands behind your head and spread your legs.”

Charles did as ordered while Erik flipped open the lube, pouring some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers. Charles gasped a moment later when he felt a finger slide into him, knowing what was coming soon and knowing he was going to enjoy the fuck out of it no matter what came out of his mouth. A second finger soon joined the first, and Erik began to move them around, searching for it.

He knew he found it when Charles suddenly swore loudly, and he looked up at Charles while his fingers massaged it. “You can't touch yourself. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Charles got out as he gasped. “Fuck, Mr. Lehnsherr. Please don't do this.”

“You love this and you know it,” Erik said, pressing harder on the bundle of nerves and making Charles scream. “Mmm, I liked the sound of that. I'm going to do that again.”

“No, no, please, no,” Charles moaned before Erik did it again. Charles felt nothing but pure pleasure and he wanted nothing more than to quickly jerk himself until he came, but he knew that he couldn't. If Charles moved his arms, then Erik wasn't going to fuck him. They'd done this many, many times, and Charles had learned what to do and what not to do to ensure that Erik fucked him as hard as he knew Erik wanted to. “Mr. Lehnsherr, please.”

“Please what, Charles?” Erik said, his fingers still massaging his prostate. “You're not allowed to make requests remember.”

“Fuck, fuck, yes, fuck, motherfucker, fuck,” Charles got out, his cock begging to be touched. “I remember.”

Erik massaged it for a few more moments before moving his fingers out of Charles's body, grabbing the lube and slicking up his dick before pulling Charles down to him. “You're not allowed to move your hands. Remember that.”

Charles groaned as Erik slid into him, his eyes rolling back into his head when he realized Erik had the angle right on the first try. “Motherfucker. You are a lousy motherfucker.”

Erik stopped moving. “That is not how good boys talk, Charles. Apologize.”

Charles let his eyes meet Erik's and he could tell that Erik was really enjoying this. “I'm sorry, Mr. Lehnsherr. Please just fuck me. Please.”

“You're not allowed to make requests, Charles,” Erik said, bending down to kiss him soundly. “But I happen to want to fuck you at the moment, so I will forgive it this one time.”

Charles screamed as Erik pulled out and slammed back into him, hitting his prostate with force. Erik started pounding into him, fucking him as hard as Charles could ever remember him doing, and Charles tried to keep himself from saying anything that would make Erik stop. “Fuck, Mr. Lehnsherr. Motherfucking fuck.”

“You shouldn't be talking right now,” Erik said, his eyes showing Charles nothing but love. “So, you can't talk. Is that understood?”

Charles bit his tongue to keep from saying something and nodded, and Erik kissed him again before sitting back up and pounding into him even harder and faster. Charles was definitely going to make Erik pay for this later when they fucked underneath the tree. Absolutely. He was going to leave him hard and aching, tease him just enough to get him right on the edge and then back off. He was going to do it over and over and over until he was begging the way Charles wanted to beg right now. Oh fuck, how he needed to come.

Erik felt his climax coming and he pulled out, shifting until he was straddling Charles and working his dick furiously with his hand. Charles wanted to groan and he decided he would now be torturing even more, because he just knew that Erik was going to come all over his chest and then get up and clean himself up, leaving Charles there with his hands behind his head, unable to say anything, and needing just the slightest of touches to come harder than he'd probably come in his life. Erik let out the sexiest moan Charles had ever heard as he came, the white spurts landing all over his chest. Erik slowly stopped stroking himself, leaning down to kiss Charles again. “You're a mess now, Charles. Only good boys get messy.”

Charles groaned as Erik nipped at one nipple and then the other, dying for Erik to just touch him already, but just as he thought he would, Erik got off the bed and headed into the en suite. Charles was absolutely going to kill him tonight. Erik came back into the room with a wet washcloth, gently cleaning Charles's entrance before staring down at him. Erik tilted his head to the side for a moment before breaking out into a smile. “I like you messy. I think you'll stay that way.”

Charles didn't care if he had Erik's release on him for the rest of eternity. He just needed Erik to fucking touch him already. But Erik walked away from the bed and out of the room completely, and Charles was going to murder him long before they got to the sex in front of the Christmas tree. But Erik came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and set it on the bedside table, and Charles knew that meant that release was coming. 

Erik climbed back onto the bed and stared at Charles for a moment, thinking about how willing Charles was to play this game with him and how happy that made him. He knew he'd pay for this later, but he also knew that he'd enjoy the fuck out of it. Charles was staring at him and Erik knew that he was dying in his need to come, but Erik was going to drag this out a little longer because Charles looked so beautiful like this. Cock aching, Erik's release all over his chest, that wild look in his eyes, hands behind his head like a good boy. Just seeing him like that was making Erik harden all over again. He'd fuck him slower the next time, gentler. Something to make up for all of what he'd just put Charles through. 

Erik slid a hand up one leg and then the other, caressing his inner thighs before letting a finger trail along Charles's balls. Charles was breathing heavier than Erik could ever remember, and it just made him smile. “I like you messy, but you know what would be even better? If you were messier.”

Charles sighed in relief because he knew what was coming, and Erik's hand gently wrapped around his shaft. Erik moved his hand as slowly as he could, his eyes locked onto Charles's, until he trailed a fingertip across the head and Charles keened, arching against him as his orgasm rocked through him. Erik watched as more white spurts splashed across Charles's chest, and Charles settled back against the bed when it was over, feeling like his entire soul had just erupted from his dick. 

Erik bent down after a moment and kissed Charles gently. “I love you. And you may speak now.”

“Oh, fuck, I hate you,” Charles said, making Erik laugh. 

“Don't worry, I know I'm going to pay for it later. I'm sure I'll hate you then too.”

“Fucking right you will,” Charles said as Erik settled onto the bed next to him. “Fucking hell, Erik.”

“Good?”

“The best yet.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, though I wanted to murder you quite a bit throughout it.”

Erik laughed again. “I don't blame you. I let you go for a long time.”

“I know you did,” Charles said, turning and looking at him. “The meeting with Hank was that bad, hm?”

“You have no idea,” Erik said, running his hands over his face. “I just needed to work it all out. I feel like I should apologize.”

“Apologize for giving me the best orgasm I've ever had in my life? No, you are not apologizing for that.”

Erik leaned over and kissed him. “I love you. And I love that you let me do that.”

“I'm in control of so much stuff,” Charles said after a moment. “It's kind of nice to be under someone else's control for a while.”

“Is that really why you let me do it?”

“Well, that and it's fucking incredible and gets better every time,” Charles said, smiling at him. “You making me not talk was very hard though. My tongue is probably going to hurt for days because I was biting it so hard.”

“Hm,” Erik said, trailing his fingers down Charles's arm. “Maybe I should find something to gag you with next time.”

Charles groaned loudly. “Oh fuck, that might be incredible.”

Erik smiled. “Then I will find something appropriate and once it arrives, we will try it out.”

“I will love it, no matter what I say before you put it on and after you take it off, depending on when you actually gag me.”

“I'm going to make this up to you.”

“How?” Charles asked.

“I'm going to fuck you slower and gentler in a while.”

Charles laughed. “You really think I want that after this? Fucking hell no. You're going to fuck me even harder than now. We're just not playing games during it.”

Erik felt himself harden just at the thought. “Keep talking like that and the next time will be sooner than you're thinking.”

“If it's longer than five minutes from now, it'll be too long.”

Erik shook his head and climbed from the bed, going to retrieve the washcloth. “I'll clean you up.”

“No.”

Erik poked his head out of the en suite. “What?”

“If we're going to keep fucking, there's really no point,” Charles pointed out. “And I thought you liked me messy anyway.”

Erik felt himself harden some more. “Fuck, you are sexy like that.”

“Then come do something about it.”

“I might just have to do that.”


End file.
